


About Fucking Time

by Deliciousdame



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, tmnt casey jones, tmnt raphael - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame
Summary: Raphael and Casey finally realize their desires for one and other and have a grand ol time on the roof.
Relationships: raphael and casey jones tmnt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	About Fucking Time

Raphael and Casey Smut

The thrill of his hearts thumping and blood pumping, it was another successful night of head bashing. An unsuspecting gang of purple dragons lay unconscious at the docks and their stolen loot returned to the warehouse from whence it came.

As they raced over the rooftops Raphael and Casey shot each other wide crazy grins heading towards a secure location to relish in their victory far away from the blaring sirens and prying eyes of the police. It had been far too long since they had been out together and when Casey called with a tip Raphael was more than willing to help his best friend mess up the Purple Dragons plans. 

Pebbles rolled like the waves on the shore as Raphael came to a screeching halt, his large green feet clearing a good section of the roof of the small stones. Casey followed shortly after nearly running into the massive painted shell of the enormous mutant.

“Fuck that felt good!” Casey laughed through labored breathing giving a quick fist pump into the night sky in enthusiasm. “Those sleaze bags didn’t know what hit‘em”.

Wiping some blood from his brow, Raphael leaned against the nearest wall and tried to catch his breath. “They’ll think twice before they do that shit again, that’s for fuckin sure.” His body was buzzing with unspent adrenaline, adrenaline that still needed someplace to go. Green eyes followed Casey as he paced around the roof looking still wound up like a top as well.

“Damn Raph I still got so much energy to burn off. I feel like I could pull a truck with my dick.”

Raphael watched Casey turn around almost in slow motion locking eyes with the large red terrapin as his wet pink tongue darted out moistening his lips.

After all these years knowing the hockey/vigilante enthusiast the brute had formed a slight fixation with the human. In his mind and in his bed he had dreamed of sampling the young man’s passion making him scream and writhe beneath him taking every inch of his oversized cock up to the hilt. He didn’t dare confess his vivid dreams to his friend worrying it would do irreparable damage to their friendship over his silly fucking crush. Casey didn’t know he liked men just as much as women and was determined to keep him from that truth.

Although in the past few months something had changed in the human, he had caught Casey staring at him lately, warm glistening eyes filled with unknown emotion that bubbled inside him brimming to the surface. He had to be reading the signals wrong, there was no way Casey fucking Jones,semi professional hockey player and part time vigilante swung that way, especially for a 7 foot hulking mutant turtle. There was no fucking way. But now even standing several feet apart, Raphael could feel the electricity in the air amping them up further threatening to change the atmosphere completely.

Raphael gripped the side of building holding back from tackling the human but found Casey crack a sly grin and whisper, “Fuck it.”

Then without warning Casey launched himself at the brute, hands reaching for the wide green face crushing his lips to his, pouring every last ounce of himself into the action catching the behemoth off guard.

Stumbling back from the momentum, Raphael quickly caught himself and reacted to the kiss with equal fervor. His hefty green mitts went to the narrow hips of the man currently climbing him like a tree pulling their lower bodies closer together. As they moved together desperate for friction there was no mistaking the mutual attraction.

Casey broke free first gasping for much needed air grinding himself further into the impressive bulge quickly outgrowing his own. “W-why the fuck didn’t you say anything?” Casey huffed, trailing hot greedy nips down Raphael’s emerald green throat.

“I could sa-Ahh-y the same thing to you numb nuts. I had no idea you liked cock? Ya seem the ‘eat pussy till ya die’ kinda guy.”

“For your information I like both, and I never would have guessed a big moody alpha male like yourself would fuck dudes either so I didn’t say anything. That was until one day I saw you check out my ass. It got me thinking and then I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I just didn’t know when the right time to bring the ‘Hey do you like suckin cock?’ question.”

Raphael groaned, digging his thick digits into the flesh of Casey’s hips when the man’s teeth sunk into the pebbled flesh just above his collar bone. “That is an excellent question Case, do you suck cock?”

The pressure of Casey’s teeth released and the warmth of his wet tongue drug over the enflamed skin, “You’re in luck Raph, I do. And I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t dying to see what you tasted like.”

And with that Casey hit his knees and reached the elastic of Raphael’s pants slipping them down his wide hips. When the thick engorged flesh of the giant green erection sprang free Raphael’s grin widened hearing the sharp intake of breath. There on his knees was his best friend kneeling before him ready to service the bobbing length in front of his face. It was something he had fantasized about for over a year now.

“Jesus Christ Raph.” Casey moaned leaning down to drag the flat of his tongue base to tip making the massive mutant curse breathlessly.

A warm hand enclosed around the two hanging globes at the base of his throbbing cock, pulling and rolling, shifting the delicate hidden prizes within the thin green flesh. Casey had definitely done this before and for that he was thankful.

Raphael nearly swallowed his tongue the moment the warmth of Casey’s mouth encased him swallowing him down to the root in one swift gulp. Instinctively his green hands cupped the back of the human’s head yelping out his pleasure urging Casey to continue with small pulls of his short dark hair.

“Fuck Casey! Just like..fuck… that.” The terrapin moaned as Casey started a rough steady rhythm swallowing each time the tip of his cock reached the back of the man’s throat. The sheer amount of suction Casey was giving was mind blowing, the round of his cheeks hallowed and hummed around the hot flesh in his mouth sending vibrations through the entire length.

As Casey’s rhythm steadily increased Raphael could feel the all familiar pull of his rising climax and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to share in this experience. Guiding the bobbing head in his lap a few more times enjoying the slight drag of canines along the sensitive flesh Raphael tugged gently on the soft strands of Casey’s hair.

With a soft pop and the loss of his warm mouth Raphael growled ushering Casey to his feet and slanted his mouth over the other males, tasting himself on the human. Applying soft pressure the terrapin pressed his tongue against Casey’s lips gaining entrance without any resistance. His board tongue painted throughout the warm cavern of Casey’s mouth moaning when his teeth nipped at the invading appendage.

“Patience, I’ve been dreaming about this for far too long for it to end quickly.”

With one fluid motion Raphael switched their positions resting the other male on the ground in front of him. Large cumbersome fingers fiddled with the belt and closers of Casey’s pants pulling them clear off the muscular legs. He wasted no time and took the throbbing flesh into his mouth swallowing it whole with a predatory growl.

Raphael doled out the same treatment cupping and tugging slightly on the soft orbs just below the swollen flesh inside his mouth. His tongue swirled round the bulbous head before slipping down the vein to the base. Back up he retracted hollowing his cheeks sucking while his tongue danced around the shaft before sinking back down.

Between Casey’s spread thighs the turtle looked up at his friend whose head was thrown back panting, hips moving with every downward motion of Raph’s talented mouth.

Just hearing the tempered moans and grunts coming from Casey was making him unbearably hard. It was becoming painful and the small bursts of salty pre cum coating the back of his throat wasn’t helping either.

Being the alpha he was Raph decided to make a move and test just how far Casey was willing to let this tryst go. Reaching up Raphael gathered a good amount of saliva from his current task on his pointer finger and painted the tight puckered entrance just below.

Instantly Casey’s legs tensed and thrust up into the warm cavern encasing him but made no warning for him to stop. When his hips settled back down, Raph pressed again popping the tip of his thick digit just inside the tight ring of muscle.

“R-Raph, fuck.” His voice was becoming higher pitched as the mutant continued to work the shaft in his mouth closer to climax.

Again Raph pressed forward sinking the finger up to the first knuckle and that was when he could feel the flesh in his mouth begin to throb and the muscle constricting around his finger flutter. Casey was close to toppling over the edge and just a little further he would hit his target assisting with that to competition.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Raph, god damnit yes, ..uh..Raph…I’m gonna….!”

With the final push Raphael’s finger found the bundle of nerves nestled within the tight heat and felt Casey go ridged. He watched it all happen as Casey climaxed, erupting hot streams of his ejaculate down the mutants willing throat. His mouth open wide in a soundless scream arching his back and pressing down on the back of Raph’s head keeping him lodged in the back of his esophagus as he emptied himself.

Greedily Raphael took every ounce Casey poured down his throat continuing to work him through his writhing release manipulating the hidden spot he had found. Raph wondered how it would feel to have the pulsating hole ringing him dry instead of his finger, he hoped he’d get to find out and soon. He didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to wait, the impatient weight that hung heavy between his legs screamed for attention.

As the flow of warmth ebbed he slipped his finger free of the tight heat and felt Casey collapse back to the ground releasing his iron hold on his head. Raphael came up with a pop and his mouth set free the softening cock from his mouth.

He watched with hunger as his friend’s chest heaved with labored breathing and the turtle stalked up the prone body kissing the human hard and demanding giving the hockey player a taste of himself in the process. He knew the hot eager flesh pressed against Casey inner thigh wasn’t going unnoticed and when Casey reached between them to grasp to hardened rod Raphael rumbled deep.

Breaking the heated kiss Casey’s eyes locked with his, “What the fuck was that?”

“Th-that’s something I do when I get fuckin excited.”

“Dear god, please do that again.” Casey moaned relinquished the weighted flesh in his hand and brought it up to lick his palm liberally coating it with sticky warm moister. Quickly reclaiming the pulsing flesh Casey lubed the green cock until it throbbed and lined it up to his entrance.

Raphael took in a quick inhale of breath feeling Casey guild the head of his cock to his prepped hole. “Are you sure? Cause I ain’t no normal size cock, this is probably gonna hurt.”

Casey nodded and leaned forward claiming the mutant’s lips once again and aided the helm of the large cock past the tight ring of muscle. After the first initial breach Casey hissed and adjusted his hips hooking his legs around the terrapin’s waist slowly pulling him forward.

As he entered the hot tight passage Raphael rumbled again but this time louder with more bass causing Casey to whimper into the kiss beneath him. He could feel Casey tremble as he pushed forward slowly sinking deeper into his lover stretching him. The simple sensation of being engulfed in Casey’s welcoming body sent sparks off in Raph’s brain as he pushed passed the seizing walls and hilted with a grunt.

Mouths parted gasping both found it difficult to take in a full breathe but neither cared to the moment. Raph halted all movement allowing the human beneath him to adjust to his mammoth size and rested his brow on his clavicle. “H-how are…fu-uck…are you so fucking tight?” 

“I don’t usu-ually bottom…uh. holy...” Casey confessed eyes open wide mouth agape gasping at his shell for some sort of stability. “Raph, Jesus p-please move..god please.. I need…”

Momentarily taken back by the amount of trust Casey offered to allow Raphael to take him gave a quick spread of warmth in his gut but quickly regained his composer. “You asked for it..” Raph pulled nearly all the way out enjoying the delicious drag and snapped his hips forward sheathing himself completely once again inside his best friend. “Fuckin shell…you feel so fucking good.” The rhythm he set was swift but gentle, he didn’t want to rip his partner in two but by the way Casey was meeting him with each thrust he got the feeling the man could take much much more.

“Harder Raph! Fuck…me….aha…harder!” he whined impatiently.

Raphael grunted in approval and slipped one hand beneath his back, one around his thigh and lifted him clean off the ground slamming him against the wall. The next thrust was deep and true, sliding home with no resistance. Casey yowled in delight gripping the back of his thick neck taking every powerful drive of the mutant’s hips. Over and over he slammed home rocking their bodies against the wall of the roof shed, the sound of their connecting bodies echoing over the roof top.

“Please, please oh god ……please! RAPH!”

Raphael’s legs felt like rubber but kept on coring out the human who kept chanting his name. “Ah…You fucking take my cock like a champ, like you were made for it.” Taking a better hold of Casey’s hips he adjusted his angle and found that spot again. Casey yipped arching his back clawing now at the muscles in Raphael’s neck.

“There…THERE!”

He hit that spot again and again racing them both to their ends. Each time he connected with Casey’s prostate he could feel the flesh around him flutter and tighten drawing out the building climax bubbling in his veins. It felt like hot lava rushing to the surface scorching every inch of his insides with pleasure, it was almost too intense.

Casey was desperate now clinging to him head thrown back practically screaming but Raphael didn’t care. People could come charging out that service door and he wouldn’t stopping fucking Casey, not until they both were rung dry painted in each other’s cum.

“R-rraphh….please…oh god… I’m gonna… jessuussss! RAPHAEL!!”

And with that Casey came, arching and twitching nearly breaking free of Raphael’s grasp. Everything tensed up and a fountain of cum erupted from the tip of his cock coating his chest and Raph’s plastron with pearly ropes of cum.

As his body convulsed around him Raphael felt as if Casey’s body was trying to suck him up adding to the mounting pressure ready to pop. His left hand came up and gripped Casey’s chin pulling his face down so they could lock eyes. In that moment something clicked, wide brown eyes met with green and Raphael lost it.

A roar ripped from his throat as he came undone ramming home pouring rope after rope of his boiling climax deep into the other male’s body. His body felt light and heavy all at the same time as his vision blurred for a few seconds, the intensity of his release taking the very breath from his body. And he was pretty sure the amount of pressure he was applying to Casey’s hips would leave bruises tomorrow morning. 

His hips slowed as he emptied the last of his climax into Casey trying desperately to catch his breath. Against him Casey slumped into his chest relying on the brute’s seer strength to keep them from crashing to the ground in a boneless heap.

Raphael leaned forward claiming one more kiss relishing in the eagerness of his partner to return the gesture. Tongues swirled together as Raphael pressed forward applying pressure to the abused prostate one more time gaining a strangled moan from his lover. With a chuckle Raph reached back and unhooked the legs around his waist and pulled free of his partner setting him back on solid ground.

On shaky legs Casey steadied himself on the thick biceps of the mutant turtle still staring into the glowing green iris’s that held him captive. His mouth parted slowly and cracked into a smile looking down at the still solid rod of flesh bobbing just before him.

“How the fuck are you still hard?” he questioned still trying to regain his composer feeling the trickle of their activities run down the back of his leg.

“Oh we’re just getting started. That is unless you’re too pussy to keep going?”

“Oh no big red, it’s my turn.”


End file.
